


Tag, You're It 👾

by futaloona, keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Science Fiction, Smut, best collab you'll ever read just dropped!, did somebody say tentacles?, here's your lipsoul food stop crying about them, huge cock jinsoul, nursery rhyme cameo, old ass but tight pussy lippie, science geek virgin yerim, sorry for all the emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futaloona/pseuds/futaloona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Yerim meets her mother's perfect girlfriend.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Tag, You're It 👾

**Author's Note:**

> cocky: hi homies♡✧( ु•⌄• )!! & also Happy Valentine's Day!! hehe so excited to be sharing this story with you, I really hope y'all enjoy! & quick s/o to my inspiration, Shrimpie!! Thank you again for letting me be apart of creating this story ( ˃̣̣ω˂̣̣ )
> 
> Shrimpie: Hello guys~! This time I come with a gift for Valentine's Day for all of you lovelies :D!! Thank you very much for reading, enjoying, and most of all, supporting me through all this time... I hope you like this!! these pairings have been a long time coming and I hope I have given them justice hehehe. As you might have noticed this is a special collaboration!! I had the best time writing this with a fellow author and I'd like to say that them and many many others are the reason I started this whole business!! Having the power to inspire others into writing is what keeps me going along with your words on my works, so... Thank you!! Thank you all!!
> 
> Without further ado, have a happy reading~!! Shrimpie and cocky out~! 🦐🥧 & 🍆🌙
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

🍒🍒🍒

Yerim was impatiently waiting for her mother at the bus stop. She had spent the last three months at Summer Science Camp and wondered if it should be her last year. She was already nineteen and was old enough to stop attending but she insisted on still going, even if as a camp counselor. Her inquisitive nature and impressionable character kept her curiosity for the mysterious and unknown alive even though she was no longer a kid. Perhaps it was the way she was born, or maybe how she grew up nurtured and loved in her country home, but Yerim never lost her child-like wonder.

Yerim had missed her mom. They were thick as thieves. After all, they only had each other. Yerim’s dad had been out of the picture for as long as she could remember and she had not known any other parent than her mom, who she considered her best friend. She couldn’t wait to see her and tell her all about her latest project about making saltwater drinkable. She was thinking that they could save a lot on water bottles and help the environment when suddenly, she saw her mother’s pick-up truck heading her way. 

“Sweetie! How have you been? Did your hair really grow that much longer over one summer?” Yerim’s mom beamed over having her daughter back and reached over to go through the locks once she entered the vehicle.

Yerim smiled brightly at the gesture and spoke in her usual chipper tone. “Mom, it was so much fun! I wish you could’ve been there. The kids were amazing and we learned a lot of new things I didn’t know about before… And don’t get me started on all the ways we came up with to save the environment!!” She filled the space inside the vehicle with her excited chatter of the things she did while she’d been away.

Jungeun was listening to her precious child talk about her Science Camp adventures and smiled with content at her excitement. She was happy Yerim had enjoyed herself, but wished to know how she would react to the news she had for her. However, she didn’t want to cut off her ramblings and waited for the best opportunity to share her own very happy news.

Mother and daughter lived in a cabin in the woods by the lake. Away from civilization. They were used to being somewhat isolated from the chaos of the real world and enjoyed the seclusion. Because of that, Jungeun was worried about telling Yerim about what had happened during the three months she had been absent. Be as it may, they were only half a mile away from home, so before Yerim got the surprise of her life, Jungeun thought it was the best time to tell her.

“Sweetie, sorry to interrupt you but I have something important to share...” Jungeun felt nervousness pick up.

“Yes, mommy?” Yerim opened her eyes like big saucers. Jungeun believed it would be better to rip the band-aid, be straightforward.

“I met someone while you were away.” Jungeun confessed.

“What do you mean by someone?” Jungeun loved her daughter’s innocence but this time not so much.

“I’m in love, Yerim.” Jungeun deadpanned.

“What?” Yerim’s shock was evident.

“Her name is Jinsoul. I met her at the supermarket and we got along right away. We’ve been living together for the past couple of months and… I’ve never felt happier, sweetie. Not even with your dad. I feel like this is the first time I’ve truly loved someone.” Jungeun acknowledged while blushing. Since the moment she had set her eyes on Jinsoul, she had known she wasn’t like the others. She was special and she hoped her daughter could see it too when she introduced them.

Yerim tried her best to keep her face neutral, trying to take in everything her mother had just said. She didn’t want to accidentally twitch an eyebrow and make her mom think she hated the idea of her finally finding someone again. There were a lot of different emotions and feelings running through her at the moment, but the one that most pulled her focus in was the thirst for more knowledge about this person. Yerim should learn to be careful though, curiosity killed the cat in the end, anyway.

But she still couldn’t shake how intrigued she was feeling right now, especially because her mother had used the love word. The ‘in love’ words actually, and more importantly she had already started living with them, too? It was enough to shock every bone in her body. Her mother… Was in love? 

Despite the scandalous revelation, Yerim knew she had to be supportive, all because of the words ‘I’ve never felt happier’. Her mom’s happiness was the only thing to matter in this entire galaxy. She opened her mouth slightly to say something, but the timing felt off since her mom had just made the turn into their driveway. Instead of at least giving her congratulations or anything, they sat in silence for what seemed like forever.

Jungeun parked the car and got out without saying much else. She was waiting for Yerim to say something, anything. Yet, before either of them spoke, someone shouted at Jungeun. A very wet someone who, as soon as she spotted the pick-up truck, came out of the lake in a rush. It was Jinsoul.

“Doll!!!” Jinsoul waved at Jungeun from a distance. 

A wide-eyed Yerim stared at the stranger who’d suddenly appeared. She was unable to comprehend the beautiful creature that was running over to them, but also felt strange when she first laid eyes on her. This immaculate stranger was in a stunning bikini that showed off her amazing toned body, and the closer she got to them, Yerim noticed her facial features looked as if out of this world. This person was almost… Perfect. Too perfect. Yerim continued to stare in awe while the flawless woman headed towards her mother.

Moreover, when the two older women were next to each other, that’s when Yerim noticed something else. This perfect stranger was way, _way,_ younger than her mom. 

“Hello, baby… Taking a dip?” Jungeun didn’t care that Jinsoul was soaking wet and hugged her without delay.

“You know me, doll.” Jinsoul reciprocated the hug and then lowered her hands onto Jungeun’s buttocks, not caring that someone might be watching. She always got frisky whenever Jungeun was around. She couldn’t help herself.

Yerim still hadn’t stopped staring at the odd couple. When the woman started to get grabby and began sucking face with her mother, she blushed and looked away. She couldn’t help but feel a bit annoyed, too. Her mom should know better than to act like a horny teenager in front of her actual teenager. 

“Baby, before I forget...” Jungeun said and Yerim thought it was weird how intense her mother was getting into the makeout session.

“Hmmm??” Jinsoul hummed but continued ravishing her girlfriend’s mouth. Jungeun tried pushing her away and gestured to Yerim, finally.

Jinsoul bit Jungeun’s lower lip before letting go of her to meet her daughter. She examined the youngster from head to toe and let out a slight smirk that was not noticed by either of them. 

“You must be Yerim.” Jinsoul stated. A mischievous smile displayed on her face as she took her hand out expecting Yerim to shake it.

The grossed-out daughter didn’t shake Jinsoul’s hand right away, but she at least had the courage to look her in the eyes after that disgusting display of affection. There was something in the way this new woman was looking at her, she just couldn’t put her finger on it.

Hesitantly, Yerim finally reached out and shook the beautiful stranger’s perfectly calloused hand. She stayed unsure of Jinsoul, but because she loved her dear mother so much, she was willing to give her a fair chance. 

After the welcoming moment had passed, Jinsoul helped with carrying Yerim’s bags out of the car and watched as the mother and daughter walked inside the cabin together. Things were about to get more interesting around here. 

💦💦💦 

Yerim turned off the shower lever and stepped out of the tub. After such a tiresome trip, she needed to refresh into the water, so she went straight to rinse off everything as if it would make her feel better, which it did. She felt that her mood had improved a whole lot, and felt stress leaving her shoulders. 

In that moment, she decided she’d do whatever to help make Jinsoul feel welcome. She acknowledged that it was all still so strange, but the new character deserved to be given the benefit of the doubt. No more weirdness from Yerim, only smiles from now on. She continued to dry her damp body while she wrestled with those thoughts, then used the same towel to wrap her hair up in a knot.

Yerim quickly got dressed in a loose crop top and gym shorts, and made her way out of the bathroom after slipping on her shower sandals. She headed out into the hallway towards her room when she heard something that made her freeze. 

It was faint, but there seemed to be some type of whining sound echoing where she stood. Of course, she couldn’t fight her curiosity, so she followed the noise and soon found herself walking towards her mother’s room. The closer she got to the noise, the louder and clearer it became. It was definitely whining she’d heard, but also with a mix of soft moaning and other lewd sounds. The first thing Yerim figured it might be, was that her mom had been doing a workout she couldn’t keep up with. Well, it wouldn’t hurt to take a look and laugh at how silly her cute mom is, right?

The door to her room wasn’t closed all the way, so Yerim thought it was best to peek through the small opening in case Jungeun was doing something she shouldn’t be concerned about. Yerim hadn’t known how right she would be. Her mom was, in fact, doing something inappropriate that she shouldn’t be watching, and yet she couldn’t look away from the scene. 

Her mother Jungeun was sprayed out on the mattress while a punishing Jinsoul was thrusting her hips wildly against her core. The slaps of their pelvises making contact echoed in the room and Yerim blinked her eyes in disbelief at what she was witnessing. The sounds she heard suddenly made sense at such a display. 

Yerim’s heart started beating fast and her instinct told her to get out of there but there was something that lured her to stay put and watch the scene. Perhaps it was the sensual way Jinsoul was swaying her hips while she pounded her mother or maybe it was the blissful moans her mother was emitting. Whatever it was, she knew it was wrong to stare. She kept doing it anyway.

Jungeun was being railed fervently, each stroke of Jinsoul’s rhythmic hips sending her to an agonizing whimper while a smile sat on her face. Jinsoul’s muscular back tightened as she fucked Jungeun with white-hot desire. Every thrust felt like a stab. Jungeun’s legs trembling at the action. Her shaking limbs encouraged Jinsoul, who went deeper into her as she held her hands on her own and pressed them onto the bed.

Yerim was violating their privacy but also violating every known rule out there. It was unthinkable to see her own mother fucking but here she was. Stuck to the ground, leaning on the door, eyes wide opened, salivating at the view and wishing the growing wetness between her legs would cease. She felt ashamed of her reaction which was only natural.

Jinsoul’s pace quickened suddenly and Yerim covered her mouth to swallow a groan. The thought of seeing the beautiful stranger climaxing sent the wildest thought into her mind as she imagined what it would feel like to be in her mother’s place. Her sinful thoughts seemed to have reached her, though, because suddenly, Jinsoul forced herself to stop and turned around. A cocky smirk displayed.

Yerim covered her whole face with her hands in a useless attempt to hide. Adrenaline rushing through her body while she waited for the worst. Yet, it never came. She removed her hands and realized that Jinsoul didn’t seem to care about her intrusion. In fact, she hadn’t turned her head away but was staring deeply into her soul instead. 

In the meantime, Jinsoul had lifted her mother’s leg and positioned her lying body in a perfect angle for Yerim to see her. Yerim was beet-red because of her shame. But that didn’t prevent her from fixating her sight on her mother’s hole being drilled by Jinsoul’s thick appendage. Her slick pussy lips wrapping around Jinsoul’s girth as she dived deep within her. Yerim felt grateful her mother’s eyes were closed.

Jinsoul continued smirking at Yerim while she ripped her mother apart whose only form of communication consisted of whimpers and whines. If Yerim hadn’t known better, she would have believed her mother was being attacked. She cried out and complained like she was getting killed and maybe in a way she was. The only way Yerim could describe Jinsoul’s movements were as murderous and she asked herself how it would feel.

Jinsoul was drenched in sweat but she didn’t appear tired at all. A fact Yerim could confirm when she changed positions and put her mother on all fours on the mattress. Right after, Jinsoul palmed her ass and spanked it loudly. Jungeun’s flat buttcheeks wiggled for her daughter to see. Then, Jinsoul put a firm hand on her back, forcing her to lower her body which Jungeun did, presenting herself to Jinsoul and submitting to her will. 

Jinsoul grabbed her by the hips and forcefully slammed her length into her in one distressing move. Yerim wanted to scream. It had to hurt. Her mother wailed and tears fell down her face. Whereas, Jinsoul chuckled while still facing Yerim. Deep, powerful thrusts followed and soon enough Yerim saw her mother's body convulsing beneath Jinsoul. She knew what that meant, she was no child even though she wanted to believe she was still one. Her mother was orgasming and Jinsoul didn’t take too long to follow her and arched her back in pleasure, nailing her mother to the surface as small glowing protuberances appeared on her back and then disappeared before Yerim could even process what she had seen. 

Just as quickly as the couple came, they stopped their fucking as well. Yerim, still unable to move from her spot, witnessed Jinsoul exit swiftly from her passed out mother and get off the bed. Jinsoul grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around her neck, letting it fall on her shoulders, but not using anything else to cover herself up. 

Yerim blushed harder when the perfect naked woman walked towards her, where she had a full view of all her sacred areas. Jinsoul’s cock bounced around, half-erect, without a care in the world as she made her way past the teenager and continued walking through the hallway. Soon after, she heard the front door close, which meant Jinsoul must’ve left the house in a hurry. Was she on her way to clean herself up in the lake, instead of the nice accommodating shower they had here?

Yerim’s thoughts came back to reality when she realized she’d been focusing on the wrong thing. She was worried about where Jinsoul should clean herself up right after sex when she should be asking herself, why the heck was Jinsoul staring into her soul as she pounded the life out of her mom? And why had Yerim found it so hot? 

🚣🚣🚣

The next morning Yerim felt that what she had witnessed had been a fever dream. The idea of her mother’s girlfriend being an exhibitionist, or not caring about boundaries, was unfathomable to even question it. Therefore, she pushed the harrowing event to the back of her mind and focused on what was important. 

She was resolute on giving Jinsoul an opportunity so she didn’t question her mother when over breakfast she suggested for her and Jinsoul to have some alone time, so they could get to know each other better. As a result, they were now in the middle of the lake, awkwardly staring at each other while Jinsoul attempted to row the boat and sought ways to make conversation. Both had tried multiple times to start up something that wouldn't somehow lead back to what had happened the day before. The tension between them was so thick, you could almost cut it with a knife. Yerim was particularly unsure of how to even bring up the weather, without somehow still picturing this woman naked.

Jinsoul was still willing to try, so she gave the teenager another once over in hopes to find something that could spark a connection. Her eyes fixed on the muscular arms the younger had poking through the tank top she was wearing. Which only made her eyes keep traveling down, where she also noticed how toned her thighs and calves were in those gym shorts Yerim was still wearing from yesterday.

"Do you play any sports?" Jinsoul's lame attempt at small talk didn't go unnoticed, as Yerim smiled weakly before responding.

"No, but I like to take jogs around our land, and even sometimes swim in the lake." Jinsoul cooed at the fact that the younger humored her, but wasn't sure how to keep the talkative mood alive. 

Yerim realized she might be coming off a bit rude, so she countered by asking Jinsoul if she also did any sports. It was obvious that she had to be doing some type of hardcore exercise to have a body as fit and perfect as hers.

"Not Really! Although, I do enjoy swimming laps around the water as much as I can. It's almost as if I could've been a fish or tentacled monster in a previous life, with how much I love being in the water!" Yerim watched as the older woman erupted into laughter and snort as if she'd told the funniest joke ever. Jinsoul even slapped her right knee hard, but then picked up on the fact that she was the only one laughing, the girl already looking away from their previous eye contact. 

Jinsoul followed Yerim's gaze, where it landed on the oars that she was currently using to row their boat around the quiet still lake. A not-so-lit lightbulb appeared in her head as she thought of another way they could maybe interact. It was strange how badly the woman wanted to be close to the girl, so she stayed hopeful that Yerim would take the bait.

Jinsoul lifted one of the oars in her direction, slightly thrusting her body forward and with an amusing look on her face. "Would you like to try it out?" Yerim looked up at her with confusion. It's true she'd never rowed a boat before and it did look sort of fun, but she still felt cautious and nervous in the direction of the harmless piece of wood. Maybe it was something in the way Jinsoul asked it, as if there was hidden intent.

Yerim nodded her head because she couldn't trust her words, and reached her arms out to grab the oars, but Jinsoul was a lot faster than her. In the blink of an eye, she'd let go of the wood, grabbed Yerim's arms, and pulled her right onto her lap. The youngster's breath quickened when she felt the beautiful stranger's arms around her, holding her tightly as if waiting to see if she'd fight her off. But Yerim didn't fight it, she stayed put and didn't understand why.

Jinsoul could sense how tense the girl was feeling from the way her back was stiff against her front, afraid to move an inch. However, she wasn't being difficult about the situation, and Jinsoul took this as a good sign. So she _pressed_ on, hugging a little tighter to get a good feel of how in shape the smaller girl was. As her hands wandered down to Yerim's thighs, the girl buckled them closer together nervously.

"Are you okay, child? Are you scared, mm? Is it from the rocking movement of the boat becoming more unsteady? You know what I think could help calm your nerves down?" There it was again, Yerim thought. There was just something about the way this perfect creature spoke that made her stay rooted onto her lap. Just as she thought things couldn't get weirder, she felt something digging into her lower back.

"Row… Row... Row your boat…" Jinsoul sang slowly in a dark sultry voice, she hoped it would distract the girl enough while her member grew inside her pants. Was it the way this girl shuddered at her touch, that turned her on? Or the way it was obvious she wanted to be fucked by her, but was still trying so hard to fight it? Either way, Jinsoul loved a good challenge. 

Yerim's breathing hitched when she let the woman take her hands into her own to help steer the boat with the oars. It seemed as though Jinsoul was using this to her advantage, every time they rocked their bodies forward with the pushing of the wooden sticks, she'd also roll her hips against the younger girl. It was very hard not to notice by now, since there was a rock hard object almost trying to poke Yerim's ass in the right direction. Jinsoul chuckled softly into her ear, and then continued to row the boat, move her hips and sing her song.

"Gently down the streaamm…" Jinsoul was dragging out each syllable now, in a more sensual and erotic way as if trying to see what the girl would do next, if she could get her to break.

“Merrily merrily, merrily, merrily… Life is but a dream…” Yerim shivered at the thoughts that were crossing her mind. The hard bulge poking her lower back sending her head into overdrive. Being in Jinsoul's embrace felt cozy and nice but so, so wrong. The warmness that emanated from her skin filled her with something peaceful and she felt like in a higher space as she sang and rowed.

Yerim didn’t know what it was but even if she could tell that Jinsoul was overstepping, she welcomed her advances. Thoughts about her mother were forgotten as she laid her head back onto her shoulders and felt the vibrations of her long neck as she hummed away the children's song, innocently. Nonetheless, her erection didn’t let her forget they were far from being innocent. 

It had not been the first time Yerim had felt arousal in her life but it was the second or perhaps the third time, if she were really honest with herself, that Jinsoul was making it happen. The perfect and beautiful stranger had a way about her that lured her like a moth to a flame, and even though she still had her reservations, she fell into her trap whenever the opportunity showed itself.

Her strong lean arms embracing her, showing her how to row the boat felt more like ‘rocking’ her boat as Yerim felt the almost imperceptible wave of Jinsoul’s pelvis, thrusting into her back. Her mother’s girlfriend undulated her hips against her, casually brushing her cock into her butt and Yerim kept silent. Enjoying the forbidden gesture and being an accomplice to Jinsoul’s acts, which she more than encouraged by thrusting back counter to hers. 

Still, being so hot and bothered was not something usual for Yerim. A sense of dreadfulness filled her body the moment she felt Jinsoul unbuckling her navy cotton shorts. Someone was getting bold in the boat, apparently. Because of that, Yerim parted away from the caresses of Jinsoul and sighed in relief when she caught sight of the cabin, less than one meter away from their boat.

Yerim moved back to her end of the seat without saying anything to the perfect stranger. Only a deep flush accentuated her cheeks while Jinsoul stared back at her smugly. The expression on Jinsoul’s face only made Yerim more aware of what had taken place and she ran to the safety of the cabin as soon as they reached the shore. Leaving an amused Jinsoul behind with a tent on her pants. One that would surely be attended by her mother, she thought.

🔥🔥🔥

Yerim needed a cold shower and she needed it now. What had happened with Jinsoul still ran fresh in her mind and she wanted to wash all of it away. She felt dirty, sullied, and a traitor to her own mother. She had inadvertently betrayed her by playing along with her girlfriend’s advances and she needed to rinse out that sentiment off her.

She turned the shower lever at full capacity, wanting to get herself rid of the sin. However, the second the freezing water burnt her skin, Jinsoul’s gorgeous features came into view. Jinsoul’s strong arms, Jinsoul’s well-endowed member, and worst of all, Jinsoul’s naked back and taut asscheeks as she hammered her mother ardently.

A hand made its way down her navel before Yerim could avoid it. She brushed her pubic hair as her clit peeked out from its hood. The pink button was swollen, full of pumping blood and begging to be stroked. Yerim cautiously took the nub between her thumb and forefinger and started rubbing it softly. A gentle massage to ease her desire. Her desire for a beautiful stranger.

She was not a first-timer when it came to masturbation but she had never felt the strong urge she felt at the moment as precum dripped from between her legs. Her pussyhole aching for something to be stuffed with. The tight orifice clenching and unclenching at the movements of her soft fingertips on her clit. 

Yerim moaned loudly, with her eyes closed shut never having felt more worked up just thinking about her mother’s girlfriend. Yet, she knew it was not enough. She needed something else, something she couldn’t keep off her mind. That bouncing penis as Jinsoul walked past her when she left her mother’s unconscious body after fucking her ruthlessly. That throbbing cockhead forcing its way inside. Being her first and her last.

Yerim dipped the tip of her fingers inside and clamped her pussy walls at the violation. She didn’t dare to penetrate herself further because she was a virgin but this time she really needed it, so she prepared herself as she positioned two wet fingers in front of her entrance. However, before she impaled herself with her long and delicate digits, she heard the shower door open and a shadow come over her.

👿👿👿

Jinsoul had one ear stuck to the bathroom door in Yerim’s bedroom. She was breathing heavily, practically panting as she heard the girl’s tiny moans in the shower. The thought of Yerim touching herself because of what they had been up to in the lake, riled her up. The still unattended tent in her navy cotton shorts crying for a warm embrace. Preferably, from Yerim’s cunt.

Jinsoul ought to join her in the shower and have her way with her. The young girl was such a tease and she was only human. She removed her t-shirt and kicked off her trousers, desperately. The outline of her dick and a wet spot of fluid gracing her underwear. Jinsoul brushed her penis through the cloth and grasped her testicles, thinking of the many ways she would defile Yerim if given the chance.

Nevertheless, she needed the resolution to act on her depravities. Yerim was, after all, her girlfriend’s daughter. Jinsoul lowered her underwear, her cock sprang out beautifully and as it stood erect, bumping the wooden door, she chose to pick up the panties Yerim had thrown on the floor and masturbated to the intoxicating smell of them. So sweet.

👾👾👾

Yerim's imagination was being immensely vivid and she went on touching herself while the water poured. The sound of the shower consumed her eardrums as she focused on a beautiful older woman standing behind her, waiting to make her move. 

She imagined Jinsoul watching the way she played with her virgin pussy, maybe stroking that amazing cock she wished was penetrating her right now. Realizing that Yerim was too much of an amateur, she would creep up behind her and place her hands over Yerim's, just like she'd done on the boat. 

"Let me help you, child." Jinsoul would whisper into her ear, and it would bring her body a million goosebumps. The older woman would keep her right hand in Yerim's heat, and the left hand would hold onto her throat. Slowly, the left hand would travel up and stick her own long slim fingers in the girl's mouth, giving her something to suck on in the meantime.

While her focus would remain solely on pushing fingers in Yerim's holes to take care of those teenage hormones, her raging boner would begin to rut against the wet round asscheeks in front of it. Yerim would moan into Jinsoul's fingers once she realized the member she craved so much, was incredibly hard just for her.

Being an inexperienced virgin, she'd grind against it too, while going crazy over Jinsoul still shadowing her hands in rubbing her nub and slowly stretching her pussy hole more and more. Still, Yerim would ache for something to fill the empty space inside her where she couldn't reach. Without impulse, she'd arch her ass up against the solid appendage, searching for anything deeper. Maybe she could ask Jinsoul to push her fingers in further. 

The beautiful creature would take it as permission to take things to the next level when she’d feel the girl's ass push up on her cock. She would take her fingers out of Yerim's mouth and spin her around so they would be face to face, kneeling down in front of her so she could continue preparing the tiny hole. 

Yerim would gasp when she'd been swung so fast, she would barely react to seeing the older woman on her knees, concentrating intently on jackhammering her claws inside her. And then, she’d presume to place her mouth on Yerim's clit and suck on it as if her life depended on it, making the younger girl let out whines she'd never heard herself make before. 

If masturbating to the thought of the perfect gorgeous Jinsoul was always going to feel this amazing, Yerim was willing to indulge in this sexual activity more often. She grabbed onto her own breasts, unable to bring herself to do anything else but add more pleasure to her body. The thought of Jinsoul being too eager to be deep inside drove Yerim insane, she sped up the way her own hands chased an orgasm she so clearly needed.

Jinsoul would look up at her as she messed around with her genitals. Yerim would keep bucking her hips more and more forward, aching for anything to be further deep in her. Yerim's eyebrows twitched together as she visualized Jinsoul standing up and pushing her against the wet bathroom wall, parting her legs with her knee.

"You sure you want this?" Jinsoul would ask as she aligns her cock’s head with her tight entrance. But Yerim would know what she's really asking 'You sure you want _me?'._ Excitedly she'd nod her head, waiting and panting in anticipation because someone as amazing and perfect as this woman would be taking her virginity. Yerim would be so lucky.

With one strong push and just like that, Yerim would be a virgin no more. She'd take in that moment, how wonderful it feels to finally be stuffed and filled the way she'd been frantic for. This was exactly what her hormones were starving for, and it would've been an honor to know Jinsoul had popped her cherry. 

Is it possible to imagine something so clearly that it feels real enough? This thought ran through Yerim’s mind as the appendage dug deeper in her firm close vaginal walls. She could feel the way it would take up every inch of space she had inside her private area, like the way liquids take up the complete space of the container they're in.

Never in her life, did she think something as odd as sex could feel this amazing. Her velvety walls felt as if they were being sucked and massaged by some type of feelers. It's as if her imagination wanted her to believe a tentacle had taken the place of her hand, and suckers instead of her fingers. Suction cups suckling the entirety of her canal and growing in size as they absorbed her dilated pussy muscles.

Yerim's screams, a mixture of pleasure and agony, filled the bathroom, trying to compete with the loud shower that was still running. She'd hold onto Jinsoul's back for dear life and take the pain of being rammed into the damp walls over and over again. The imagery was so vivid she could feel the small rigid plates of Jinsoul’s back as she clung onto her, the ones that had appeared briefly when she had fucked her mother. Then, It would all start to become too unbearable, would this be the part where she orgasms from being fucked for the first time?

Jinsoul would lift her leg, like she had to her mother when she caught them, to make the angle more about Yerim's pleasure than her own. This flawless woman would keep her word when she said she'd help her with this desire. She'd continue drilling into that untouched orifice, knowing that her own cock would be cumming soon too.

"Do you still want me?" Jinsoul would ask her seductively, implying if she had permission to finish inside her. Yerim knew how wrong it would be to accept her semen into her unclaimed womb, she couldn't really do that to her mother, which is why it's a good thing this was only a fantasy. 

"Y-yees!" Yerim stuttered out loudly while more moans escaped her. She would dig her nails into Jinsoul's back, trying to hold on for dear life as she'd experience her first intense orgasm from a cock that popped her cherry just minutes ago. 

Jinsoul would cum soon after, from hearing the newly non-virgin reach her climax, arching her back and becoming stiff for a second before continuing to pump her seed inside Yerim. 

Yerim's loud gasping and panting bounced off the dewy walls, as she came down from her high. Her eyes finally opened back up and she went back to finishing her shower routine, trying to ignore the fire her vagina was feeling from the murder she just committed to it.

🔪🔪🔪

Yerim woke up with excruciating pain between her legs. Her cunt stung so horribly, it was a challenge to walk. She remembered her time alone in the shower and wondered if she had masturbated too harshly. It would be the first time as she had never hurt herself, she was always careful. She checked her nails just in case and confirmed they were cleanly cut so the pain she was feeling didn’t have an explanation.

Whatever the case, she didn’t have time to ponder. Her mother Jungeun woke up terribly sick, so she had been told to go to town and get some medicine for her as Jinsoul was supposedly working. Yerim didn’t even know what Jinsoul did for a living. In the couple of days they had known each other, neither her mother nor her had let her know. Not that it mattered anyway as long as she made her mother happy, she believed. 

At the moment, Yerim was walking down the street, although limping down the street would be more accurate. The pain in her nether regions intensified as she gave step after step. Hopefully, she had bought, along with her mother’s medicine, some ibuprofen for herself and now she couldn’t wait to get back home. She wanted to sleep until she didn’t feel like a truck had run over her when suddenly, a familiar backside came into view. 

There she was, miss perfect most beautiful woman to ever make your acquaintance, and can't help but flash my pretty flawless smile, Jinsoul. She looked to have been in a deep conversation with another woman, who Yerim heard had a loose reputation around their small town. 

How dare she? How dare Jinsoul have the nerve to flirt and lead on a new woman when the day before she had made love to her in her fantas-. Yerim backtracked. How could she do that to her mother!? Did she not reciprocate the same feelings Jungeun had spoken about Jinsoul the other day? 

Yerim tried to hide behind a payphone station nearby, in hopes that she could maybe eavesdrop, but only so she could know for sure whether Jinsoul could truly be trusted. She wasn't looking straight at the ladies knowing it might seem suspicious, instead she kept her head down with her baseball cap pulled down low in order to hide her eyes. Then, acted as if she was using the community phonebook in search of someone's contact information. 

The distance between them was still a bit far, but she could hear bits and pieces of their secret affair. 

"If you'd like, maybe I could show you how sometime. I'm not really doing anything important these days." The other girl giggled in response while twirling a piece of her blonde hair. Yerim's annoyance and anger grew rapidly when she heard Jinsoul's words. She couldn't help but take a peek, wanting to see how the women were interacting. 

The other woman was petite, with pretty blonde hair, cute big eyes, a tight fit body, and the daintiest voice she'd ever heard. If Yerim had to guess her age, she'd be older than her but a lot younger than her mother. Was Jinsoul on the prowl for adolescent girls because her older mother wasn't enough? 

Watching as Jinsoul squeezed the girl's shoulder and slowly descended down to palm her ass, Yerim felt she might explode. With rage or jealousy, she wasn't completely sure herself. But she did know that her mother did not deserve what this scum was doing while she laid at home, sick in bed.

The other girl inched closer to Jinsoul, attempting to close the space between them with a kiss. Yerim's eyes expanded in size when she surprisingly saw the perfect creature move her face at the last minute, causing the girl to kiss her cheek instead. As she let the lips linger on her skin, she gazed over and locked eyes with Yerim without hesitation, giving her a small wave with her signature daring smirk.

Fight or flight instincts came over her, and unfortunately, Yerim chose the cowardly one. The very least she could do now as she went back home, was run fast enough to get there before the real traitor did before her. Even if she was still aching. Her mother deserved the truth before things got out of hand. She was already in love, so the worst that could happen for her would be a painfully slow recovery from heartbreak. 

As she hurriedly ran in her house's direction, she thought about all that had happened since that stranger came into their lives. Yes, it's true that things had changed, but that hadn't meant their mother and daughter relationship had changed, too. Everything was going to be okay, though. Yerim and her mother were like two siamese peas, there wasn't anything in this world they couldn't handle together and nothing that could ever come between them.

💥💥💥

“Are you freaking kidding me??” Yerim spat to her mother after hearing the reason she had been sick.

“Yerim, watch your language!!” Jungeun scolded her daughter. It surprised her the way Yerim was reacting to her happy news.

“I will not!!!” Yerim was acting out because Jungeun had not believed her when she had told her she had caught sight of Jinsoul being inappropriate with another woman. Furthermore, she was feeling disgusted by what her mother and Jinsoul, who had arrived curiously earlier than her, had told her as soon as she crossed the entrance of the cabin. 

“What is the matter with you, Yerim?? Why are you reacting this way?? Aren’t you happy for me… For us…??” Jungeun felt offended by her daughter’s outburst. She was a well-behaved young woman. She didn’t recognize her. 

“Have you not heard me?!?!” Yerim screamed at her mother. She was furious by the dismissal.

“Jinsoul is cheating on you!!!” Yerim told her mother again, hoping this time it reached her brain.

“Yerim, please. Don’t tell lies.” Jungeun disregarded her accusation easily as she squeezed Jinsoul’s hand firmly into her own, completely sure of the loyalty of her partner.

“I'm not lying, mom!! I saw her with my own eyes… She was with this blonde girl and-...” Yerim tried to explain yet again what she had witnessed back in town. Unfortunately, Jungeun wasn’t interested

“Yerim!! Cut the nonsense already!!” Jungeun got up from the couch where she was sitting with Jinsoul and confronted Yerim.

“But, mom…!!!” Yerim whined again and could see from the corner of her eye how Jinsoul held a chuckle at seeing her despair. Her own mother not believing her words over the ones of her girlfriend. 

“I’m pregnant, Yerim. Nothing you say is going to change the fact that Jinsoul and I love each other and we’re going to start a family. So, stop lying. You won’t tear us apart. Nothing will keep me away from her!!” Jungeun stated, resolute. Jinsoul got up and stood behind her in support. The couple making a stand against Yerim.

“Mom, please believe me!!! Jinsoul is not who you think she is!! She’s a cheater!!” Yerim begged her mother in tears while Jinsoul wickedly smiled at her.

“Why can’t you just be happy for me, Yerim? Are you jealous? Are you angry you don’t have my devoted attention anymore? Don’t you think I deserve a bit of happiness?” Jungeun pleaded to her daughter. She was not as young and wanted a chance at happiness. She had been lucky and found a home in Jinsoul and now they were going to be a real family. She wanted Yerim to form a part of their little heaven too but her daughter, for whatever reason, was being difficult. 

“Mommy! That’s not it! I want you to be happy, I really do but she’s-...” Every word that came out of Yerim’s mouth was ignored if it contained an attack towards Jinsoul. Jungeun was far too enamored with the beautiful intruder who had wrecked their family dynamic. It was like she was in a love spell that she didn’t want to get out of.

“Yerim, please stop!!” Jungeun chastised Yerim. 

“Mommy, please, believe me, I saw her!!” Yerim insisted and Jungeun felt the start of a headache as her daughter continued berating Jinsoul.

“Mom, I’m not lying!! She’s being untruthful!! The fact that you’re pregnant doesn’t change anything. We can take care of the baby without her!!!” Yerim wanted to let her mother know that the baby was not a problem. Jinsoul was. She didn’t even dare to tell her how she had acted in the boat but she would if her mother kept on defending her.

“She has brainwashed you with her perfect and chiseled body and attractive smile!! You would have never doubted my word before!! How can you believe her and not me…??” Yerim was already crying. Impotent and helpless. Jinsoul had her mother wrapped around not only her cock but also her fingers.

“Yerim, stop!! You’re giving me a headache.” Jungeun grabbed her head in her hands, dizziness hitting her suddenly.

“That’s not good for the baby, doll.” Jinsoul remarked as she held onto Jungeun so she wouldn’t fall.

“Shut up! Everything is your fault!!” Yerim gritted her teeth at Jinsoul. Jinsoul playfully purred at her. She was going to be the triumphant one. She had Jungeun in the palm of her hands.

Yerim could not believe she had felt the least bit attracted to her. Jinsoul was a bad person. Someone who had ruined her mother and, perhaps even herself. A parasite who lived at their expense and caused harm. Stuck to them and impossible to get rid of easily. 

Besides, she was fucking weird. Yerim couldn’t even begin to tell her mother about the strange and sharp protrusion she had seen in her back. Not if she didn’t want to tell on herself and lose credibility. It was already hard for her mother not to believe her but if she found out she had spied on them the first night she was home and had sex, she was sure her mother would get the wrong idea.

“YERIM!!! I HAD ENOUGH!! YOU’RE GROUNDED!! GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!” Jungeun lost her patience as the love of her life was jumped on again.

“Mommy? But...” Yerim could not believe her mother’s words. In all her life, she had never been grounded. 

“You will stay there until I say so! I can’t believe you want to ruin my happiness, Yerim...” Jungeun lamented that her daughter was selfish and didn’t care about anyone but herself. She hadn’t raised her that way. Disappointment filled her insides.

“Mom! Don’t do this!! Can’t you see she is the problem??” Yerim pointed at Jinsoul accusingly. 

“Yerim, go to your room!!” Jungeun was feeling exasperated. Yerim didn't seem to want to back out.

“NOOO!!! SHE’S CHEATING ON YOU!!!” Yerim screamed at the top of her lungs as a hand flew near her. The sound of a slap resonated in the room and her face trembled because of the impact. 

“ENOUGH!!!” Jungeun breathed heavily after striking her daughter. She didn’t seem regretful. A fact that scared Yerim.

“MOM!?” Yerim cried out. Her mother had never hit her. The pain between her legs felt like nothing in comparison to the pain in her heart. 

“GET OUT BEFORE I HIT YOU AGAIN!!” Jungeun threatened and Yerim had no remedy but to follow her orders. Jinsoul had won.

👽👽👽

A pulsing headache made Yerim want to continue sleeping, but her body felt out of place, so she suddenly couldn’t get comfortable in bed anymore. Slowly, her swollen eyelids peeked through her eyelashes as the moment set in for her. How long had she been sleeping? She felt so amiss, honestly, she barely remembered getting under her blanket covers and into bed last night.

She tried to lift her arms to move the comforter off of her tired body. It seemed to become a difficult task since her muscles felt weak, and her pounding head wouldn’t let her focus on the strength she needed. She tried sitting up on the damp mattress and looked around, trying to find her phone. Had she been sweating all night long? Suddenly, she realized how clammy her hands and arms were, even the sports bra she slept in was sticking to her back and breasts.

Her hands, at last, stretched far enough to grab her phone which was thankfully still connected to her charger, fingers wobbling as she pressed the home button. Yerim rubbed her eyes out hard because she couldn’t believe what she saw. She looked at her phone once more. Weirdly enough, she wasn’t seeing things, after all. According to her phone’s calendar, she’d been asleep for days. Eight days to be exact.

Her headache turned into a migraine as her thoughts spiraled into panic. What exactly did this mean? How could she have been in a sleeping coma for over a week? The memory of her mother smacking her across her face came into view. Her mother! Where was her mother during the entire time she’d been unconscious? 

In the midst of her mental breakdown, her flashing phone caught her attention. It seemed that she’d missed more than a couple of notifications. Countless texts and missed calls from her mother while she had been passed out in her bed. Yerim couldn’t help but wonder why in the world was her mother trying to contact her so much, but had not actually made the effort to check up on her in her room?

She left all the messages on her phone unread and got up from the furniture so she could walk out of her room and search for her selfish mother. Yerim would be lying if she said she wasn’t still a bit upset over the argument they’d had. Even though it’d apparently happened more than a week ago, she could faintly still feel the pain on her cheek from where she had been struck.

Through the long hallway from her bedroom to her mom’s, she walked and searched through the rooms in between them. The bathroom looked unused, her mother’s bed had not been slept in, and the house seemed to be still and quiet. This suggested that Yerim was alone in the house, and maybe she had been alone for quite a while. There was no way of knowing for sure, so her mind began to worry again.

A deep and low vibration sound interrupted her hurried thoughts, and fear took the place of her worry. Jinsoul was the first thing to pop into her brain that could maybe lead to some kind of explanation to all of this. Who was she? _What_ was she? Yerim couldn’t shake the feeling that the beautiful stranger, who’d paraded into their lives from out of nowhere, was the reason for her long coma and her missing mother.

The buzzing noise seemed to have been coming from their basement, and she was not pleased by this. She always did her best to avoid going down there, it was just so dark and creepy. Now she had no other choice but to check it out to see where the sound was coming from and what it could mean. Carefully, she opened the basement’s rusty doorknob and slowly descended down the old creaky stairs. 

The further she walked towards the bottom of the cellar, the louder and more obvious the vibrating humming sound became. Just as she had a couple of steps left to cross to get to the floor, a beam of light coming from the left corner scared her. Why was there a light down here? Shivers went down her spine as she convinced herself to keep going. She was going to find out where her mother was, one way or another.

Yerim quietly planted both feet on the solid floor together and took a deep breath before she took a peek at what, or who, was messing around down there. Her eyes shook with anxiety and her mouth moved before she could stop it, unable to process what it was exactly that she was looking at. 

“MOM!?!?!” Yerim’s feet carried her over, to what seemed to be a tank filled with some type of liquid, where her mother was and who also ended up being the source of the buzzing noise. Her mother was currently using whatever energy she had to scream at the top of the lungs, as if crying for help. That’s when Yerim noticed it.

Mixed in with the tank’s liquid that surrounded her mother, there was also a trail of red that stirred between her legs. Her mother was bleeding and in insufferable pain and all Yerim could do was watch in horror. Was it possible she could be going into labor so early in the pregnancy? Her unusual question was shortly answered when she saw something starting to poke out from her nether regions.

Yerim was now even more shocked and confused than before, than ever. Hadn’t her mother just announced her pregnancy a few days ago? She wasn’t even in her second trimester yet, so how was it possible she was witnessing her mom give birth to a full-grown infant already? Her head started spinning, trying her best to come up with a plan to save her mother.

Just as Yerim raised her arms to put all her force into hitting the glass tank really hard, she heard approaching footsteps behind her that made her freeze. Calmly, she turned around and found herself standing in front of the beautiful woman who’d done nothing but ruin their stress-free quiet lives since showing up. 

With her arms still high and in fight mode, she decided to charge at her with excruciating anger, but the young girl’s attempt fell limp when the strong calloused hands stopped Yerim from doing any damage. Jinsoul pushed her hard and let her fall to the floor, focusing her attention on a screaming helpless Jungeun instead.

Yerim sat up and held her knees close, letting out choked sobs while she hid her face from the couple. She felt worthless. There seemed to be no way out of this, no way to save her mom, and no way of stopping Jinsoul. An excited giggle made Yerim snap her head up and look at the stranger she hated so much.

Except now, a new stranger had made an appearance and was currently in the arms of the perfect monster. Yerim’s self-pity was gone and replaced with rage and shock. Jinsoul was cooing at the infant, who was dripping wet and naked still. Well, it was almost naked. Yerim couldn’t help but notice the weird scale-like features on the baby's fair skin. What the fuck was going on here???

Taking one last look at her passed out mother who was still inside the glass containment, Yerim got up, wiped her tears, and yelled with fury and agony as she charged towards Jinsoul for the second time. Sadly, her second attempt failed as well. Jinsoul, still carrying the alien infant, barely flinched at the fact that the silly stupid girl thought she was a match for her strength. With one swift heavy swing, Jinsoul’s back hand sent Yerim flying again, but this time she stayed down on the floor, unmoving.

“You’re not due yet.” Jinsoul sinisterly said at the snoozing girl, then continued to play with the baby in her arms, not giving a rat’s ass for the two women she’d physically, emotionally, and mentally hurt since her arrival. She began walking away from the violent scene, and sang a lullaby for her new child. “Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream...”

🛸🛸🛸

A thumping sound forced Yerim to open up her eyes. She found herself surrounded by water in a closeted space with three metal walls around her and a fainted glass from which she could hardly see what was outside. Yerim panicked, realizing that she was trapped in what seemed a steel box to contain her whole figure as she tried to free herself from the tight prison.

Useless were her underwater muffled screams when she discovered she was connected to a device through what appeared to be a breathing tube. Her source of oxygen was pumping air into her lungs while she fruitlessly hit the glass wall over and over again. Her yelling making bubbles inside the container while she thrashed on about.

Yerim’s movements were not to be witnessed by anyone and soon enough tiredness took over and her body fell into deep sleep again. She would wake up again to continue screaming in vain, though. She was a fighter.

The young girl would never know but perhaps it would have calmed her senses to know she was not the only one. Yerim was not alone. Surrounding her water prison were countless metal tanks filled with water. A different girl inside each of them. Some with pregnant bellies, some like her, barely alive, and some already dead. But most importantly, one of them was the blonde girl she had seen Jinsoul with days before.

🌌🌌🌌

Melanie Martinez - Tag, You're It

🚀🚀🚀

**Author's Note:**

> [cocky](https://curiouscat.qa/Iunitasfuta): thank you for reading our story!! until next time, hope today you get to breed as much as you want, just as Jinsoul did hehe ٩(^ᴗ^)۶♡
> 
> [Shrimpie](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405): If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b


End file.
